


Threat

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, This was a writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Hisoka was a threat, Illumi was well aware of that but Hisoka was also the enticing flame that lured in the moths and Illumi couldn’t turn away.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 23





	Threat

“Awfully confident aren’t you?”

“I can kill every person in this room before most of them have a chance to get to their feet. Skills like that do wonders for a man’s self confidence.” Hisoka glanced around the room and back at the dark haired man. “I’m sure you’d know a thing or two about those skills though” he brandished a smile at the man in front of him. His grin stayed in place as he stepped towards him. He twirled his companion’s long hair in his fingers and whispered the man’s name like a prayer, “Illumi~”. 

Truth be told, those words sounded like a threat


End file.
